


Purple

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 11. “Bad dream?”17. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Purple

“I didn’t want to go to bed without you.” The lie leaves her lips easily. The smile that takes over his face, makes the lie worth it.  
Rook sheds his shirt and pants, before joining her in bed. He goes to roll over, but Y/N moves over to him, placing her head on his chest. His arm wraps around her, holding her tight against him, a frown forming. “What happened?”  
“Nothing.” She quickly says.  
He looks at what he can see of her, seeing the side of her face, his eyes focus on the skin around her eyes. Bags heavy under her eyes and the skin below slightly purple. It barely takes a minute for him to figure out what’s going on. “Bad dream?”  
Blood rushes to Y/Ns cheeks, as he accurately guesses what happened. “Yeah.” She mumbles.  
He holds her tighter against them. “I’ll keep them away and if I don’t, you can wake me up and we can talk, until you want to sleep again.”  
“Love you.” She says, pressing a kiss to his peck, as a thank you.  
“Love you too.”


End file.
